The 7 Awkward Admins
by ElderJulietVictoireMarsh
Summary: A crack!fic about the seven admins of the facebook page, The Awkward Moment When Muggles Realise Hogwarts Is Actually Real, written by a fan, kat-lou-vic. We're sort of supposed to be the characters in Sherlock. Result of admin shipping madness. Pretty messed up family, random tale involving their popular ships. I can't even... Read if familiar with page and like random humour xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Technically this isn't even an author's note as I didn't write it, but it's a crack!fic written by a fan of our facebook page, Katie Vickery/kat-lou-vic. It involves the seven admins of our page but sometimes we like to pretend we're characters. Suzy is our John Watson and myself, Juliet, am Sherlock. Pairings involve JulietxSuzy (a.k.a. VictoirexFHR and Johnlock), MaiganxEmma (a.k.a. BellaxLily or Belily) and possibly TomxJemma, JulietxMaigan, SuzyxMaigan, EmmaxJemma, TomxJuliet. But I don't know because I'm not writing it xD ****No disclaimer though because it's fiction of our lives, we are the characters xD**

**Juliet - Victoire - Sherlock  
Suzy - Female Harry Radcliffe - John  
Maigan - Bella  
Emma - Lily  
Jemma - Mrs Ferret  
Tom - Roonil  
Sophie - Diggory**

Chapter One

Suzy made her way back into the Baker's Street style flat that she occupied with her "sister", and fiancée, Juliet. It had been Juliet's turn to go out and get the milk but after 4 days of waiting for a new carton Suzy had given up and gone to buy it herself. Again. With a sigh she started to unload the bags of shopping she'd obtained on her simple trip out for milk and began filling the cupboards, another of Juliet's tasks that she'd ignored over the past week for... for what exactly?

'Julieeet?' Suzy called, stepping out from the kitchen into the living/dining room area. 'Are you in?'

'Yes. Upstairs. Working.' The other woman eventually replied, her short, sharp sentences expressing the level of interest she was putting into the current project.

'Working on what?' Suzy cried, her exasperation showing as she started to ascend the stairs, her curiosity outweighing the irritation at how little she saw her love these days. She managed to see their adopted teenage son Tom more than Juliet! Suzy heard no reply from the closed off room so upon her arrival outside the door she flung the offending piece of wood out of her way and stood in the entrance way, her hands on her hips as she waited for her answer. 'Well?'

Blinking slightly at the light that seeped into the blackened room, Juliet raised her eyes away from the laptop she had in front of her and smiled slightly at the figure stood in the doorway. 'Well what?'

'What are you working on?' Suzy inquired again, stepping in towards the laptop. 'Oh God, not MORE supernatural!'

'Supernatural is amazing! And I need to catch up on everything I've missed!' Juliet wailed, attempting to hide the numerous other tabs she had open that contained a mixture of tumblr, Merlin, Jeeves and Wooster and different addresses for her to send her many items of fanmail to in a discrete manner and failing miserably.

'... I sometimes wonder if you have any sanity...' Suzy sighed before turning on her heel and walking back down the stairs, leaving Juliet to her Supernatural view sessions. When she got downstairs she pulled her laptop onto her knee and pushed the lid open, clicking onto the page that had changed her entire life and brought their little family together. 'The Awkward Moment When Muggles Realise That Hogwarts Is Actually Real... 13,144 likes... Hmm...' Suzy murmured, clicking along all of the new notifications before feeling the need to start a conversation with her other "sister", Maigan.

Clicking down her chat list Suzy searched around for Maigan's name before being forced to give up with a sigh. She'd have to catch up with her and Emma some other time.

Shutting her laptop down, Suzy drummed her fingers along the top of her laptop before being struck by an idea for what to do to pass the time.

'Tom? Are you busy?'

**A/N: And so concludes Chapter One. I'll upload when available.**

**~Victoire**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tom's chapter. TomxJemma shipping. Not written by me, but by Katie Vickery/kat-lou-vic. No disclaimer though because it's fiction of our lives, we are the characters xD**

Chapter Two

Tom was in his room, his laptop sat on the desk and the internet tab opened to the page. He'd been sitting there, waiting for his best friend to get online. He was sure Jemma would be the girl he would marry. They had previously joked that they would get hitched one day so she could live in England and cook lasagne for him along with other small favours, and he wanted to live with her for reasons of more than just convenience.

When Jemma's name eventually popped up on his chat list his face lit up in a smile as he began to type the start of their conversation.

In the background he heard his adoptive mum and "sister" Suzy come back in from her milk-finding mission, the rustling of plastic shopping bags that could be heard over the rock music playing, Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, showed she'd bought a lot more than just the required carton of milk.

The small notification 'ping' from his Facebook brought his attention back to Jemma, a small smile creeping across his face as their completely random conversation started to take shape. As they chatted about turtles and lipstick shades Tom's mind began to wander. He sat back in his chair and started thinking about his life and everything contained within it.

Tom got up from his chair and crossed the room, deep in thought as he opened the wardrobe, looking at the collection of Livi's shoes on the bottom of the cupboard. Tom liked Livi; he enjoyed being someone that he hadn't been born as. There was just something about her that helped make him feel happier about the direction his life was going in. He was currently very content. He had his all of his family supporting him and his loyal Potterhead's on the page clambering for his love and affection and after that, well what more could a Jedi knight require?

'Tom? Are you busy?' The sound of Suzy's voice floated up and he snapped back into reality. Jumping across the room he finished up his conversation with Jemma, promising her an extra-long ramble next time they spoke, before grabbing a jacket and making his way towards the living room.

'Not really... Why?' He replied, pulling the jacket on as he looked across at Suzy, smiling slightly.

'Shopping trip?' She suggested, smiling back at him before grabbing her purse and bag.

'Sounds great! Anything in particular or...?' He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed his wallet from on top of the mantelpiece.

'Not really... We could go Livi shopping if you'd like?' She looked over and smiled, completely happy and proud of her son's decisions in life and the fact he cross-dressed.

Suppressing a smirk Tom turned and smiled across at Suzy, knowing this would mean she would pay for all of the purchases today. 'Sounds like a perfect plan.'

**~Victoire**


End file.
